


Smells and Dreams meet Identity Crisis and Unintentionally Scary

by Astronautette



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is a Professor, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has a dog, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautette/pseuds/Astronautette
Summary: Erik meet Charles and together they will face their fear and realize their dream.





	Smells and Dreams meet Identity Crisis and Unintentionally Scary

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, I don't have a beta and english isn't my native language so sorry if there is mistakes. I'll try to publish the next chapter soon.  
> Enjoy

_I will face current and tide with you,_

> _I will build an empire with you._

 

         Erik penetrated the café, a bit lost, he ordered a ristreto to a tall and thin old woman. He looked around him, mesmerised by the place. It smelled like acacias, coffee, and old stone, the place was empty except for him, the strange lady and a young man reading. The man was like nothing Erik ever seen, he had a bunch of brown locks pulled back, an off-hand designer stubble and eyes, those eyes, precious blue eyes like the sea, the one who breaks on the cliff of Etretat, like the one who flows into the Ocean, like the one who break even the biggest vessel between her claws.

« Sir ? » « Sir ! »

« Yes ! » Shit ! the eyes were talking to him. « What is it ? »

« Sir, you have been staring at me for twenty minutes » the man looked quite creeped out by Erik (that happened often, but people rarely pointed it out) «  Can I help you with something »

« No ! it’s just… um » Erik felt himself blush « … I was wondering what book you were reading. »

« Oh ! that’s it. You could just have ask instead of … staring » the man looked relieved « My book is The World According To Garp by John Irving »

« Simple »

« Yes, but refreshing, sometimes it’s nice to read uncomplicated things »

« Sorry for frightening you, it wasn’t my intent »

« That’s okay » he said with an amazing smile « My name is Charles, Charles Xavier »

« Erik, Erik Lehnsherr »

 

* * *

 

 

The two men kept meeting after that. Erik learned that was teaching Antics Civilisation at the University behind the café, that he had this old leather notebook in which he wrote descriptions of smell he likes, oh and that he is also the nicest person in all of creation. Charles learned that Erik is a lawyer and a good one, he doesn’t have a single lost case, he also has a dog, a black Labrador, named Mercury. Charles had gotten super excited when he heard about the dog.


End file.
